Poor Sammy
by Angel0665
Summary: Something terrible happens to Sam, and Dean is there to comfort him. First story, so please be nice if its not the best you've ever read!


_Author's NOTE: hey guys! i don't know if anyone will read this, but if you do, it takes place in season 1, for me Sam is 21, and Dean is 26 going on 27. Okay? i know its strange, but i like it that way better. not a big deal. and also if you do read this, please be on the nice side of the comments..  
ex: "nice job, but you have a lot of mistakes..."  
not this ex: "You are the worst writer ever, stop wasting your life by doing this, cause its all crap!"  
Thank you! hehe_

_Disclaimer: i Do Not own Supernatural AT ALL! and if i did..._

He took Sam's head in his hands, and slammed it against the hard brick wall of the alley behind the bar. Sam felt his head collide, and he felt a sharp pain in the back. His head throbbed painfully, and he could barely keep his balance. He had to fight this man, he couldn't let him take what ever he wanted. The man put his hand on the front of Sam's pants, and squeezed. Sam didn't like it he tried to throw a punch but the man blocked it easily, as he pulled Sam's pant zipper down, and put his hand under Sam's boxer briefs. He felt Sam's cock, squeezing it painfully, stroking it. The man yanked Sam's pants and boxers down to his thighs, he put three fingers inside Sam is a second. Sam moaned in pain and discomfort, but he was too weak to fight back. The stranger spun Sam around and pushed him against the wall. He came up behind Sam and rubbed the bulge in his pants against Sam's ass. He was a good fighter and new how to do this. He unbuttoned his pants and started to pull the zipper down when he heard a loud, sharp, angry voice.

Dean came around looking for Sam, because he wasn't in the car. He turned into the alley and saw Sam, his pants falling down and with a man pushing him against the wall with his body. He pulled out his gun and yelled, "HEY!"

The man whipped around and saw the gun; he quickly buttoned his pants and ran away, down the other side of the alley, splashing through the puddles. Dean didn't peruse him; he had to take care of Sam first. Sam fell to the ground, Dean ran to him, and crouched down on the ground beside him. He saw that Sam's eyes were dilated, and he looked dazed.

"Hey, Sammy, you okay? What's wrong?" he said, putting a hand to the back of Sam's head, making him look up. Sam hissed with pain as Dean's hand hit the spot his head slammed into the wall. Dean pulled his hand back, and saw a dark sticky residue. "Shit," he said, turning Sam's head so he could look. He pushed back Sam's hair and saw a little blood, and a swollen lump.

"Come on, Sam," he said, groaning as he lifted Sam up. Sam's pants slipped a bit more; the belt clinking drew Dean's attention. He saw that Sam's pants and boxers were falling down his thighs, revealing his naked dick. Dean didn't care about that, he had seen Sam naked many times before, they were brothers who had shared motels rooms and sometimes beds there whole lives. He pulled up Sam's clothes and fastened them. Then got them both to the Impala, Sam was coming to more. And Dean wanted Sam to be somewhere familiar once he could focus on his surroundings. Dean didn't know what happened exactly in the alley. He didn't even want to think about the prospect of his Sammy being… raped. But if that was the case, certain things needed to be done.

Once they were in the car, Dean drove Sam back to the motel. He got Sam in and laid him down on the bed, he suspected Sam was in shock. When he came back from the bathroom with a warm washcloth, Sam finally spoke. "Dean?" he asked, sounding a little confused and very scared.

"Yeah, Sammy. I'm here," Dean said, quiet and reassuring. He knew exactly what Sam needed to here. "Your safe." Dean dapped the back of Sam's head with the washcloth. Sam hissed, trying to get away. "Stop it Sam, I need to get to clean it first." So Sam complied. Being more lenient than he ever would be, another sign that whatever happened was really bad, and that knowledge did nothing to help Dean's nerves, or anger.

When Dean had finished cleaning and dressing the wound in silence, he sat down on the bed facing Sam, leaning up against the headboard. "Sammy," he said, not wanting to have this conversation. "What happened?"

Sam wouldn't look at him, kept his head down and eyes low. He really did not want to tell Dean, he felt a rolling lump off anxiety forming in his stomach, rising up to his throat and preventing him from talking. He didn't know what to say, he knew Dean wouldn't hate him, or blame him. But he didn't want Dean to know about what had just occurred, it was awkward and embarrassing… and scary! He was so scared, terrified of what would have happened if Dean hadn't been there. If Dean talked to more girls, or took up a certain guys offer for a re-due in pool, or just took longer in the bathroom. Sam would have been… _raped_. Just the idea seemed wrong. This kind of stuff wasn't supposed to happen to guys, especially not guys as tall, strong, and well trained as Sam Winchester. _I can't tell him,_ Sam thought._ I will just refuse to talk; he can't make me._ Then Dean's voice broke Sam out of his thoughts.

"Sammy," Dean said, soft and understanding. "I need to know what happened, please. Its okay." When Dean said those words, love and compassion radiating from his light green eyes. (Which is rare considering this is tough, manly, no chick-flick _Dean_) Something loosened inside Sam, and he knew that it wouldn't be humiliating, or awkward, it would be okay. Although he still had the anxiety gag, he opened his mouth and tried to talk, but nothing came out.

"Sam," Dean spoke carefully; afraid of what he might hear. "Did that man… did he touch you?" Sam nodded, looking Dean in the face, hoping he will understand that Sam tried to fight him off as best he could.

Seeing Sam nod, Dean felt a rush of heat and fear race through him, a feeling of possessiveness rose from inside him, the idea of anyone touching his Sammy, in a way Sam doesn't want, sickens him.

"Did he… did…" Dean couldn't get the words out; part of him didn't want to know the answer. "Did he, rape you?" Dean asked, quietly, cautiously.

Hearing that word all of a sudden made Sam feel even more afraid, but a little glad he can't say yes.

"No," he croaked out.

Dean felt a huge wave of relief run through him. _Its okay, _he thought. They wouldn't have to go to the hospital now. But something happened in the alleyway, his brother was still violated, even if it wasn't full out rape.

"Then what happened?" he asked again. "Come on, please, Sammy. You can tell me little brother."

"Do you want to know everything?" Sam asked, hoping the answer will be _no, _but knowing it will be _yes. _

"Yes," Dean said, even though it wasn't entirely true, no he didn't _want _to know everything, yes he _needed_ to know everything.

"Okay then, when I started walking out of the bar, I felt a little funny, uncoordinated, numb. Then I was grabbed from behind, and pulled into the alley. I stride to fight back, Dean. I really did, but I just felt so week, and he knew how to fight, he was tall and strong and had done this before. He banged my head into the wall and I stumbled. I was dizzy, but I knew I had to fight back. I tried so hard. He… touched the front of my pants, and…" Sam didn't want to continue; he didn't want Dean to feel grossed out, or uncomfortable. That's the last thing he wanted.

"Its okay Sammy," Dean said, he knew how to read Sam. He could almost read his mind. He saw the look on Sam's face, the blush, and the glance down, the look of embarrassment in his glossy eyes. "Just tell big brother what happened." He was a little surprised with what he said, but it seemed to be what Sam needed to here, so he shut up.

"He… squeezed, and it hurt. I didn't like it; I didn't want it to happen. He undid my pants and pushed them down, and put his hand under them. He…" Sam closed his eyes; chin quivering a bit. "He stroked and squeezed and… put… p-put three f-fingers inside m-me." He said, finishing at a whisper.

Dean's eyes grew large, and he filled with rage.

"It hurt a lot, I didn't like it, I didn't want it to happen" Sam continued. "He spun me around and pushed my front into the wall and… g-grinded up ag-gainst me. He started to undo his pants, and that's when I thought it was over, but then you came out… and… I was so scared Dean. " Sam faded away.

Dean had closed his eyes, tilting his head away a bit. Feeling a great sadness in him. Sam hadn't been raped, but he had been hurt in an unthinkable way. _My baby brother was sexually assaulted_, he thought. He couldn't think anymore, or talk, or breathe. Until he heard Sam sniffle, he looked up and saw tears wetting Sam's cheeks.

"Dean?" he asked, he sounded so young and venerable right there. All Sam wanted, was for his big brother to hold him, and tell him everything was going to be okay. He wanted to feel safe and protected and loved. Only Dean could give him that.

"Oh baby," Dean said, he only called Sam, _Baby_, in life or death situations, if he was really hurt and might not make it, or very scared, or now. "Come on." Dean nudged Sam over and sat down against the headboard as well. He pulled Sammy close, are wrapping securely around him. "Its okay, Sammy, shhhh. Its all gonna be okay."

Sam finally had what he wanted, his big brothers arms wrapped around him, soothing him, comforting him, keeping him safe. His head was on Dean's inner-shoulder, soaking it with his tears as he cried. He didn't feel like "Sam, former college student, and demon hunter," he felt like, "Sammy, innocent little brother, needing older brothers protection and comfort." And for once, he didn't mind it, because it was true.

When he stopped crying, and was hiccupping and drowsing on his brother's shoulder, Dean lay them down. "Its okay now baby, go to sleep." He soothed, knowing nightmares would come.

"Love you, big brother," Sam whispered, his head on Dean's chest, feeling his heart beat beneath his ear.

Dean's heart melted at those simple words, almost never spoken, and he didn't care it was a sappy, chick-flick moment because it felt good. A wave of fierce protectiveness overtook him, and he tightened his old on Sam.

"Love you too, baby brother," he said back, he said it, and he meant it, but he just hoped they wouldn't bring it up again.

"Thank you," said Sam, really meaning it. He was feeling so thankful, Dean didn't judge him, didn't think him weak or gross. Dean loved him no matter what, and it would always be that way, no matter what.


End file.
